The Yaoi Club
by SpecialCat
Summary: Hidden in the North Hungarian Mountains is the infamous Yaoi club's clubhouse. Follow the club president, Elizaveta and the various club members as they draw, design and capture the blessed yaoi! PruHun, GiriPan, SeyLiech, UkrBela, NedBel. Full list of ships included inside. Warning: Yuri, Incest and Yaoi inside. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Elizaveta

_The Yaoi Club  
_

_Established Ships:_

_RoChu (RussiaxChina)_

_UsUk (AmericaxEngland)_

_Franada (FrancexCanada)_

_AusSwiss (AustriaxSwitzerland)_

_PruHun (PrussiaxHungary)_

_SeyLiech (SeychellesxLiechtenstein)_

_BelUkr (BelarusxUkraine)_

_KoHon (South KoreaxHong Kong)_

_AusNz (AustraliaxNew Zealand)_

_GiriPan (GreecexJapan)_

_NedBel (NetherlandsxBelgium)_

_DenNor (DenmarkxNorway)_

_SuFin (SwedenxFinland)_

_Spamano (SpainxSouth Italy)_

_GerIta (GermanyxNorth Italy)_

_LietPol (LithuaniaxPoland)_

_EstLat (EstoniaxLatvia)_

_KoTai (North KoreaxTaiwan)_

_ThaiViet (ThailandxVietnam)_

_RoBul (RomaniaxBulgaria)_

**A/N:** Hello and welcome to my new fanfiction, 'The Yaoi Club!' Please let me know what you think, it'd help me greatly. I'm very sorry if the characters are a tad OOC, this is my first time writing for pretty much all of these characters, except for Japan. While I'd like to give you guys regular updates, I don't think I can . I'm very busy, especially before July and to top it off I'm quite a slow writer. But I promise, _this time _I will update.

**Disclamer**: I do not own Hetalia! Nor do I own 'Burlesque' or 'Sunflowers'

* * *

**Hungary**

It was finished. The club room was finally complete. Hidden in the North Hungarian Mountains, it was a spacious building, the walls 13 feet high and covered with bookcases that were filled with every yaoi doujinshi, manga, anime and fan fiction that the Yaoi club was able to get their hands on. It had taken them centuries to be able to afford this thing. But it was all worth it. All the translations, blackmail and doujinshi selling was all worth it. Three fluffy white couches sat in a semicircle facing a large flat-screen television. Elizaveta sat down on one of the couches, grabbing a copy of 'Burlesque.' While UsUk wasn't her OTP, it was a relatively new doujinshi from Kiku and as the Yaoi club president, she had to make sure she read all the Yaoi that was admitted to their library. You know, just to make sure it's good enough for everyone else. Not because she simply wanted first dibs on all the yaoi. Don't be silly, she wasn't like that . . .

Humming 'Hatafutte Parade' under her breath, she flicked through the pages. She'd requested the other club members to assemble at the club house for an emergency meeting. Because, in about a week's time, there would be a large sleepover at Alfred's house for all the male nations. Not only could it be an opportunity to pick up some good blackmail, there would surely be a whole lot of drunk and hot yaoi that they certainly couldn't miss out on!

Hmm . . . this doujinshi was quite good. While there wasn't as much . . . explicitness as she would've liked, it was still really good. Especially seeing Arthur watch Alfred working at a Burlesque. Wait no. Especially since Arthur worked as an editor for gay magazines. Heh. Still, the smexiness could wait till she read the sequel, 'Just Dance.' Because she just heard the tell tale 'ding' of the bell, informing her that someone had just arrived.

"Lizza!~" Bella hopped in through portal labeled 'Koninkrijk België' one of the various portals that were stationed around the sides of the building. The other end of the portals were all placed in secret areas of the other members houses. How were they gained? Arthur+Blackmail.

"Bella! Have you finished the doujin I recommended yet?" Elizaveta jumped up and hugged her, discarding the doujin onto the couch. Oh how excited she was to tell Bella about the sleepover. She could imagine the pictures now!

"Eeep!" Bella squealed excitedly, hugging her back,"Oh my gosh, I have! It was amazing! Lovi and 'Tonio and the-the tomatoes! Thank you so much for recommending it! You know how much I ship Spamano~" She released Elizaveta after a while, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "Oh wow," She gasped,"The clubhouse . . . It's amazing!" She'd never seen the finished product and with it's crisp blue bookcases and soft white rugs, she had to say she was impressed. Although, she would've preferred a green and red colour scheme. But hey, Peter had won the competition, not her. "So, anyway," She said, changing the subject,"What's this emergency meeting about anyway?"

Elizaveta winked and placed a finger to her lips,"Shh . . . I can't tell you yet. It's a surprise. Our first job, I think you'll be quite interested~" Bella's eyes widened and her lips curled into a smile. Elizaveta was pleased. She couldn't wait to tell everyone. It'd be their first ever official heist! They even had a flash clubhouse and a van as well! Bella tugged at her sleeves, silently begging her to tell more. She even pulled out the puppy dog eyes. "Uh-uh! No more now! My lips are sealed~" Bella pouted and crossed her arms in protest, but quickly turned her head when she heard the bell ding and the click-clacking of shoes on the floor.

Lili Zwingli and Michelle Bonnefoiy were hurrying to come and greet the other two. "Bell! 'Liz! Hello!" Michelle waved enthusiastically taking hold of Lili's slender wrist, pulling her along gently. Lilli greeted them with a smile, nodding her head slightly. Elizaveta had to refrain herself from pulling out her camera and taking a picture right then and there. It wasn't her fault that Lili looked so adorable when she blushed. "So! What's the meeting about?" Michelle smiled, releasing Lili's wrist to place her hands on her hips.

Bella looked at Eliza pointedly,"Someone won't spill the beans about the meeting."

"I can't tell you yet! We have to wait till everyo-"

"Elizaveta! You ruined my RoChu fan fiction reading moment! You're lucky you have so many other RoChu doujinshi and fan fictions. Other wise my knives would be at your throat!" An angry Natalia stormed towards the group. She was followed by a nervous looking Katyusha, who was silently fiddling with the straps on her overalls.

Elizaveta giggled, "So I take it that you quite enjoyed 'Sunflowers?'" As soon as Natalia was able to get over the stifling rejection from her brother, who had wanted a relationship with Yao for a very long time, she quickly became a big fan of RoChu. A very big fan. In fact, she used to stalk them with a camera every where they went and although it was good for the club, Elizaveta had to go ask Katyusha to prevent her from harassing her brother so much. Now the club had a large amount of UkrBel in their archives.

"Da! I enjoyed it very much. I haven't finished it yet. Because of a certain meeting. What is this meeting even about?" Natalia questioned. She had only found out about the meeting 10 minutes ago, when her sister had come in telling her to 'get dressed' and to 'put down that fanfiction,' or else 'no sex for a month.' Everyone always thought that Kat was a pushover and a wuss . . . Natalia . . . Natalia knew better. But no sex for a month, that was just harsh. An annoyed look crossed her face and Katyusha smiled at her knowingly. _'Don't worry, Nat. I was joking . . .' She thought, winking at her sister. _Natalia blushed lightly and looked away, focusing all of her attention onto Elizaveta.

Elizaveta shook her head, "I-I can't tell you yet. We have to wait until everyo-"

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm so late! Stupid Arthur decided to come over to my house and poison me with his horrible scones!" Peter came running from his portal, his blue clothes blackened and his hair messy. "Heh. Nice colour scheme!" He exclaimed, looking around the building. Lili stifled a little gasp, as she looked around the club room. She hadn't even noticed how amazing the room looked! It would of looked better if it was pink, though . . .

"P-Peter . . . What happened to you!?" Michelle asked, raising an eyebrow. How had his clothes gotten into such a state? Sure, Arthur's cooking was bad, but how had it spread all over Peter's body? Was there an explosion? Or were his scones like some kind of disease that slowly spread itself all over one's body?

Peter shrugged,"I insulted Arthur's cooking. He tried to shove his scones down my throat. I resisted, which resulted in the scones being smeared all over my body." He flicked a blackened raisin off of his shoulder. "So anyway what's the meeting about?"

Elizaveta sighed. Was she ever actually going to be able to finish her sentence? Ever? "As I have been trying to tell everyone. I don't want to say until everyo-"

"Liz! Hey! Wow, is this the finished product? It looks so cool!" Mei walked out from one of the portals, patting down her long brown hair. "Oh, Hey Peter, Lili, 'Chelle, Nat, Kat and Bell! Where's Kiku? Is he still not here?" Mei ran over holding a large black camera in her hands. "We should take a picture to capture this moment! Oh wait. Why are your clothes all black, Peter?"

"Arthur and his cooking happened."

"Ah," Mei nodded with a look of recognition on her face. Arthur's cooking was poisoning. "What is this meeting even about anyway? You interrupted me from my precious KoHon time, Liz!"

"I can't tell you until Kiku gets h-"

"Konnichiwa Mei-san, Peter-kun, Elizaveta-san, Lili-chan, Michelle-chan, Bella-san, Natalia-san and Katyusha-san," Kiku bowed stiffly, holding a small book in his hands. "I finished that UsUk doujinshi you wanted Pete-"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FRUK U-" Elizaveta screamed. She was so sick of everyone interrupting her. Ugh. Why did everyone always butt in during that one sentence This was honestly turning out to be something that would only happen in a bad fan fiction where the author had run out of ideas. She spun around angrily, only to have the anger slip from her face when she realised who she had just screamed at. "U-Uh, Hi Kiku . . ."

Kiku's face was shocked, hurt and annoyed all at the same time. He looked like he was about to burst with emotion. But Kiku, being Kiku, only let his mask slip for a little while, before bowing and slowly shuffling backwards. "I-I apologise Elizaveta-san. I will go now . . ."

"No, Kiku! I'm sorry! It's all my fault. I was just annoyed with everyone for a little bit," She bit her lip slowly. Damn, she'd even managed to offend Kiku. She wasn't being a very good club president at the moment. Kiku nodded, accepting this apology and made his way back to the group. "I-If you don't mind me asking, what is this meeting about?

Everyone turned around and stared intently at Elizaveta. She sighed, "Well seeing as everyone's here, how about we sit down so we can discuss our first..'job'"

Throwing herself back onto one of the couches, Elizaveta sat upright. Now that she'd surely gained their attention, she could assume so due to all the wide-eyed stares and excited chattering, she could begin to speak. "Now, as like none of you except Kiku know, Alfred is throwing a men's only sleepover. Usually this wouldn't be very interesting, but not only has he invited EVERY male nation, he also invited Gilbert. Which means a lot of drunk and very, very hot yaoi. So I thought, since we just finished the club house, how about we sneak in and grab some pictures?" She smiled, hoping for a positive response. Silence engulfed the room, as some people slowly processed the information, before squealing and shouting began.

"Oh my gosh! That's so exciting!"

"I-I hope that big brother a-and Mr. Edelstein will be there..."

"I'm going to take so many pictures!"

"Oh the Franada that's going to happen~"

"I hope they play truth or dare!"

"I hope that big brother and Jao-Jao will be there!~"

"That's good news!"

Kiku raised his hand, "What am I going to do, Elizaveta-san? I've been invited to this party and I've already accepted the invitaion. I can hardly back out now..."

Elizaveta smiled,"I know! That's the awesome part! We're going to attach microphones and the like to you, so that, when you're getting all cosy with Heracles, you'll be recording everything that's being said straight to the computer in the van! Perfect plan, right?" Widened eyes around her nodded excitedly. She'd thought of everything! This was going to be amazing!

"So I'm guessing I'm in the van first, huh?" Peter questioned.

Elizaveta nodded, "You are, unless Lili would prefer to stay in the van this time." She looked over at Lili, who promptly shook her head. She could not miss out on seeing big brother with Mr. Edelstein! There was no way that she would miss out. Despite Vash being her brother, she barely ever got any AusSwiss action. He barely let Roderich even greet her every time that Roderich visited their house. It wasn't fair at all, especially since AusSwiss was her OTP.

Peter sighed and leaned back into the couch, "That's totes fine then. Just make sure to get lots of UsUk and SuFin for me."

"Will do, Peter~" Bella sang, as she hugged Peter quickly,"I'll make sure to take them for you~" She did feel a little bad for both Lili and Peter. They were the only two in the club (other than Kiku, but he was always busy with their doujins) who could use technology without having it blow up in their faces, literally.

Katyusha raised her hand, "U-Uhm, excuse me Elizaveta...but when will we meet here to go to the sleepover?" Everyone turned their heads back to Elizaveta, who was currently deep in thought.

"W-Well...I haven't really thought about it yet. The sleepover starts at 6pm at Alfred's house. So...how about 5pm? It's a whole hour before hand, but we will need to load up the van and get set up outside." Elizaveta tapped her chin with her finger. 5pm sounded like a reasonable time to her. Everyone nodded, seemingly agreeing with her. "Well, er. That was really it..." Slowly, the club members stood up and started to leave,"Wait, guys! Don't forget to do your translations!"

Once everyone had gotten up and left, Elizaveta stood up and smoothed down her skirt. They'd all seemed pretty enthusiastic, which was definitely a good sign. She walked to the portal labeled, 'Magyarország' and stepped through.

* * *

List of responsibilities:

_Elizaveta Hedervary-Hungary-President_

_Kiku Honda-Japan-Vice President and Official Doujinshi __Creator_

_Mei Wang-Taiwan-Chief Photographer and Head of Asian and Pasifica Relationships_

_Peter Kirkland-Sealand-Techie 1 and Head of Nordic Relationships_

_Lili Zwingli-Liechtenstein-Techie 2 and Head of Central European Relationships_

_Michelle Bonnefoy-Seychelles-Head of African and Western European Relationships_

_Bella Maes-Belgium-Head of Mediterranean Relationships_

_Natalia Braginsky-Belarus-Head of Northern European and Baltic Relationships_

_Katyusha Braginsky-Ukraine-Member specializing in Northern European and Baltic Relationships_

_._

Sunflowers: /s/5199680/1/Sunflowers [fanfiction]

Burlesque: /post/36066899091/burlesque-usuk [undercover-witch, tumblr]

You should be able to find the sequel to Burlesque, Just Dance, on undercover-witch's tumblr. (That's not my tumblr, by the way XD)

Thank you for reading!


	2. Kiku

Hey Guys!~ By the way, I think I forgot to mention it, but each chapter will be pretty much from different characters' POV's. Oh and I'm so sorry for taking ages! I'm trying to write faster but I'm failing miserably.

The next update might not be for a while. I'm having a Japanese Exchange Student next week and then it's my birthday the next week and I have a concert band comp and North Islands Swim Champs and ugh.

I'm sorry for such a short chapter! The future chapters will be longer and with more _romance~_

**Disclamer: **I don't own Hetalia or Siamo Felci!

* * *

**Japan**

To say that he was nervous was an understatement. While he loved Yaoi and their club's excursions, Kiku was not sure about whether or not he loved the idea of going to a sleepover covered in wires. What if somebody saw the wires? What would he do then!? But Kiku being Kiku, could not show the distress on his face. He just tried to get out of it, asking in the politest way he could think of. But of course, Elizaveta was having none of that.

"What!? But Kikuuuuu! You absolutely have to! We're gonna need some audio for our films!_ Kérem! Kérem, kérem, kérem!_" She begged. Her loud pleas had caught the attention of everyone in the club, who all promptly dropped what they had been shifting into the van to beg Kiku.

"C'mon Kiku!" Peter yelled, "Do it for the club!"

"Just do it already." Natalia said, crossing her arms.

"Please, Kiku?" Mei smiled, clasping her hands together, "_Kudasai?_"

"_Silvouple_, Kiku!" Michelle shouted from where she was standing.

"_Gerfallen_, Kiku..." Lili said, quietly.

"_S'il vous plait! Alstublieft! Gerfallen!_" Bella shouted, jumping up and down.

"Please, Kiku. Please do this for us..." Katyusha smiled up at him, kindly. Kiku inwardly sighed. There was no way he was about to say no. He couldn't refuse Elizaveta, let alone the whole club!

"A-Ah...okay. Put them on me then..." He really was too easy to win over. Everyone cheered and quickly got back to what they had been doing. Lifting his arms obediently, Kiku allowed Lili and Peter to install the microphones onto his clothes and body. They seemed to know what they were doing and the microphones appeared to be concealed well. They were also well fitted in, so the Kiku's worries about them falling out were dashed. But there was still one thing bothering him. What if he had to get changed or...he didn't want to think about it, but what if he had to take of his clothes? There was the possibility of truth or dare and Heracles was there. Kiku didn't want to take off his shirt or something and have a stray microphone fall out. "_Elizaveta-san_? What if I have to change or...remove my clothes? Do you have another plan in case that happens?"

Elizaveta winked, "Oh Kiku~ I almost forgot that Heracles would be there..." She giggled and continued,"Naw, but don't worry! Lili's placing microphones and bugs in your bag and on your clothes! We're not gonna miss out on anything! Besides if you do strip," Here she winked again,"The microphones are wireless, so there'll be no wires or anything. They've also been hidden quite well and they're not going to fall out unless you do something crazy. Which is not likely at all!~"

Lili had already moved onto his bag. Waiting for Peter to conceal the last microphone, Lili smiled at him and showed him where the bugs and microphones were. "So, Kiku. Please be careful not to destroy, move or damage any of the microphones and bugs, okay? Because that will affect the quality of the sound." Kiku merely nodded. "Okay, I've put all of the microphones on your clothes, in the same place as they are on the clothes you're wearing now. There is one bug hidden in the strap of your bag and one in the inner pocket. But I don't think we'll be needing that one. And that's...pretty much it!~" Thanking her, Kiku took the bag from her arms.

"Is Heracles picking you up?" Bella asked.

"_H-Hai_. He will be there in about 5 minutes." Kiku answered. But he doubted that Heracles would be on time. He'd probably be sleeping right now and sleep in. That's why Kiku had insisted on driving the both of them, but of course, Heracles had refused to let Kiku do anything. Which Kiku thought was both sweet and annoying. But since they were dating, Kiku focused on the sweet part.

"Awesome! Well, we're all done here, ne Lili?" Peter said, looking over at Lili, who nodded.

"Well, you may as well go then, Kiku. We'll start recording as soon as you arrive at Alfred's house. We'll be leaving for the party in about 10 minutes anyway," Elizaveta announced.

"O-Okay, then. I'll go now. _Minasan, sayonara..._" Kiku bowed at them and stepped through the portal leading to his house. Sneaking out from the curtain that hid the portal, Kiku tip-toed to the window. Taking a peak outside confirmed Kiku's suspicions that Heracles was not there. Kiku walked over to his bed and threw himself onto it, before sitting up quickly and checking that all of the microphones were okay. Even though he knew that they would be okay, they were secured so tightly that there was no way that they were going to come out. He lay back down onto the bed and grabbed one of his favourite doujins, Siamo Felci. That doujin had been Elizaveta' s idea and Kiku loved it. He just found himself rolling around on the floor and squealing like a little girl whenever he read it. Putting down the doujin, Kiku changed his mind. Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea after all. Not if he was going to roll around on the floor. Besides, Heracles could turn up at anytime and Kiku did not want to explain to him why he was rolling around on the floor squealing. That would be embarrassing So instead of reading an amazing doujin, Kiku just sat in the middle of his bed and tried to be as quiet as he possibly could with his eyes closed. It was the only non-embarrassing thing he could think of and the only thing that wouldn't take a long time.

He was still sitting like that when Heracles walked in, "Kiku..." Heracles said, sleepily as usual.

Kiku opened his eyes and looked at the other, smiling. " Hai, Heracles-san?"

"What...are you doing?" He asked, crawling onto the bed with Kiku.

"Nothing." Kiku answered truthfully.

"Why are you...doing nothing without me?" Heracles sat down next to Kiku, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"...No reason." Kiku could hardly tell him that it was because he was scared about damaging the microphones or have them fall out, now could he.

"I thought that...we only did nothing together." He murmured slowly wrapping an arm around Kiku's waist. Kiku stiffened at the touch, he was a bit worried about Heracles touching him. What if he felt a microphone? That would be very awkward and annoying to explain.

"We do and we can after the party, Heracles-san. If we don't go now then we'll be late..." Kiku said, changing the subject and attempting to pull the Greek man off of the bed, but with no luck. "...you know how I don't like you making me late, Heracles-san. You know how it makes me not want to...do things with you," He added.

This seemed to get Heracles' attention, as he jumped off of the bed. Throwing Kiku over one shoulder and picking up Kiku's bag with the other hand, he ran to the car. Kiku smiled, while he was worried that Heracles would be able to feel the microphones, he was happy.

* * *

**Translations:**

Hai - Yes (Japanese)

Kérem - Please (Hungarian)

Gerfallen - Please (German)

Alstublieft - Please (Dutch)

Silvouple - Please (Seychelles Creole)

S'il Vous Plait - Please (French)

Kudasai - Please (Japanese)

Minasan Sayonara -Goodbye Everyone (Japanese)

If any of these are incorrect, please tell me! I used Google Translate for everything except for the Japanese...

.

Siamo Felci: (Tumblr) hetaliascansofawesomeness /post/7907908013/siamo-felici-germanyxitaly

.

Thank you all for reading! Please review~


End file.
